iFatherless Day
by Tori Nicole
Summary: When Carly goes to spend a day with her father on this special day, Sam and Freddie are left alone in his apartment. They both tell eachother why they are father-less and they get closer. Seddie one shot. Rated T for cursing and dark moments.


_Sam's POV_

"My dad's here!" Carly said as she jumped up from the couch in Freddie's apartment. It was Father's Day and Carly told us that week that her dad was visiting. Oh joy. Notice my sarcasm considering I don't have a dad.

"So..." Freddie started when Carly left.

"This is awkward..." I said, playing with my bracelet that Melanie got me when we were both twelve years old.

"Well, i'm gonna go find some food in your kitchen." I said as I got up. Freddie rolled his eyes and followed me.

"So where's your dad?" I said. But then stopped, realizing it was bad to bring it up.

"Oh, uh, him and my mom are, uh, seperated."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Freddie looked like he was about to cry because I heard him sniffle and then I saw a tear roll down his cheek. So I did something very un-Sam like and actually comforted the nub. I turned him around since he was playing around with some magnets on the fridge and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked, using my best "comforting voice".

"I'm... fine..." He choked out. His voice creaked and he sounded like he was about to cry.

"You can tell me." I said. I know that I always tease Freddie but I do care about him. Like when he saved Carly I was fighting back tears and I was the one who ran all the way back to Carly's apartment to tell Spencer. Okay, I still bought a taco from the truck that hit him, but I still ran all the way back there.

"I-i don't think I should." He muttered

"Fredward, you can tell me anything, okay? We're best friends." I said. Wait what?

" We are?" He asked, not fully convinced.

"Yeah, uh, I guess we are."

"Okay... well, have a seat." He said as we walked over to the couch again and sat down. We were sitting really close to eachother that our legs were touching.

"I guess i'll start from the beginning."

_Freddie's POV_

"Okay well, when I was little...

"_Dave are you drunk again?" My mom yelled one night as my dad came home at 2:34 AM. I was only 6 years old._

"_I don't know, bitch!" He said as he stumbled around the kitchen. He started beating my mom. Punching her in the nose, kicking her legs, and saying really disturbing things that only now as a teenager, I understand._

"_Dave stop! Your drunk you don't know what your doing!" My mom screamed, she had a bloody nose and she had her hand on her forehead where he hit her. Her eyes wondered over to me as she realized I was watching everything._

_My dad saw she was looking at me and he came over to me. He started punching me. "Daddy stop!" I yelled. "Stupid, bastard! You were a huge mistake! I fucked your mom for nothing but a wimpy little brat!" He screamed as he continued to punch me. "Dave leave Freddie alone!" My mom screamed. _

"_Fine then!" He said as he stomped over to my mom and beat her more. "Dave stop it! Please!"_

_He stopped._

_Then he left, and never came back._

_I was sobbing by the time I finished and surprisingly, Sam didn't laugh or call me a wimp for crying. She actually pulled me in to a hug._

"_I know how you feel Freddie, trust me." She whispered as she gently rubbed my back. I could smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair._

"_Y-you do?" I stuttered in between sobs._

"_Yeah, I do. My dad used to beat me and my mom when I was little too. He mysteriously left one night aswell."_

"_I- i guess we both had the same childhood." I said._

"_Ya know Fredward, after what you just told me, I don't see you as nerdy Fredward anymore." Sam said, still rubbing my back. It felt comforting._

"_T-thanks, Sam."_

"_No problem, Fredcakes."_

_We stopped hugging and we just started in to eachother's eyes._

"_Sam?" _

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

_Then, before I could regret what I said, Sam grabbed the collar of my shirt._

"_I'm sorry Sam! I didn't mean it! I, uh.. I was kidding! Please don't hurt-" I started screaming, saying everything all jumbled up._

_She put one hand over my mouth, the other one still clinging to my shirt, I was ready for her to slap me._

"_I love you too, Benson." _

_And then she pulled me in to a rough kiss._

_Best Fatherless Day ever._


End file.
